Asylum Romance leads to terror
by Skya-Rage
Summary: Before the horror in Haddonfield began, before Laurie Strode knew the bone chilling name Michael Myers, he was situated in the Haddonfield asylum at age 17. How did Michael gather up so much anger to kill a countless number of people in Haddonfield?R
1. Chapter 1

Diary, 1st entry

Hello, My name is Fiona. I am a normal high school girl, who lives in a normal town. I love the arts, drawing, acting, singing, dancing, painting, etc. The thing I really do love the most, is of coarse musicals. Mostly the romantic ones. Phantom of the Opera. Yes! Phantom of the Opera. That is the musical I cherish the most. Horror movies are my second favorite thing. Although, what I really have to think about right now is what I should do for a living once I graduate high school. I'm thinking about becoming a doctor of Psychology. My school year has been rough; I haven't made many friends yet. I spend much of my time at where I work, here in the Asylum of Haddonfield. My job for now is really to feed the patients and make them feel at home. I guess that's what I do best, because I always wanted everyone to be happy. I have this one patient who I nurse, but he is different from the rest. He doesn't even seem to be mentally ill at all. He just sits there and says nothing. He's been in here ever since he killed his sister when he was a kid. I think his name is Michael. He is really cute, but I would never tell anyone that, seeing that he is a patient and all. But anyways, on to other concerns, my parents are divorced. I love them both dearly, but I have been spending my time alone these days. It seems like I need some time alone to myself. Anyway, I am working now, and am on a break in the small cafeteria. Seeing how its quarter to 5, I should probably be going.

I will write more later,

Fiona

Fiona closed her diary as a co-worker of hers came into the cafeteria. "Fiona, brakes over, back to work", said an African American woman in her early forties. "Alright, I'll be right there Mrs. Hanson", as Fiona said this she slipped the small notebook into her pocket. As Fiona walked into the hallway with Mrs. Hanson to a room filled with food for the patients, Mrs. Hanson said, "Please, Fiona, for the last time, we are co-workers. Please call me by my first name, Moreen". Moreen smiled, and Fiona smiled back, "Alright" said Fiona meekly.

As they walked into the cafeteria and started filling a rolling cart with trays of food for the patients, Moreen said to Fiona, "Fiona I don't understand something about you". Fiona took a tray, put it on the cart, and looked up with a face full of confusion. "What do you mean?" said Fiona, as the two pushed the full cart of food trays to the first customer for their dinner service. "Well", said Moreen, smirking in a way that tells you that she's knows something that you didn't think she knew, "You just seem so pure and mature, I wouldn't think you would fall for a guy like that". It was true, Fiona was pure. At least she seemed like it. She wouldn't hurt a fly and she was always so kind to people. Although, that doesn't mean that someone didn't once hurt her. Her past was something that should be locked up forgotten; she never talked about it with anyone. Someone doesn't become so mature and kind with just a snap of their fingers, something has to go wrong in the first place. "What guy?" said Fiona, thinking at the same time, 'does she know about my crush?'. "Oh you can't hide it from me girl, I know these things, I have children, remember? I can see the way you look at him… That Michael Myers guy, he's just a little bit older than you, isn't he?". Fiona was shocked, but all she could say was "I-I cant like a patient…". Moreen just smiled at Fiona as they came to their first patients' room. As they fed all the patients they were somewhat quiet. But as they came to there last patient, Moreen smiled at Fiona again. "I have to go wash my hands and get ready to leave, I have plans with my husband tonight" said Moreen. "I'm sure you are perfectly capable of bringing your boyfriend his food". "Hey!" said Fiona, as Moreen walked down the hall. "You could have been a little quieter!" said Fiona innocently. She could here Morren laugh to herself in a warm way as she disapeared around a corner.

Fiona gulped. She looked at the steal door with the number 247 on it (Michael's room number). See, it was alright to feed Michael alone, because he had never tried anything stupid to escape. His doctor/therapist was in there all the time alone, and he never was hurt by Michael. To everyone, Michael was creepy…but harmless for now. Sam Loomis was a great Doctor, and a role model for Fiona. She talked to him often, and never thought he was crazy like everyone else thought. Fiona turned the handle on the door. It was a normal day, nothing is going to happen thought Fiona to herself. The thing was, she had never been in there alone. The door opened as Fiona came in. Michael was sitting on his bed. Fiona tried not to blush and she shut the door behind her. Michael was about 17 and was tall and strong. He had short spiky brown hair and beautiful grey eyes. They never showed any emotion though. "Hi Michael" said Fiona softly, as she picked up the food tray and went over to Michael. Fiona had dark brown layered hair that was up to her neck, and hazel eyes. She was short for age but was still slim. Michael looked up at her as she put the tray down on a table. Fiona decided to sit in a chair next to the bed instead of leaving. He looked at the tray but didn't eat anything. "I agree," said Fiona. Michael looked from the tray to Mina. Fiona blushed softly again when he looked at her. His eyes were calm but yet seemed to hold so much anger in them. He would never show it though. "I agree that I wouldn't eat either, if I were isolated from people like you are. I don't know if I could live if I was stuck in a room with nothing to do…" said Fiona thoughtfully. "But what do I know?" said Fiona. "I guess I should leave". She felt stupid for even trying to talk to him, and stupid for even thinking of liking someone she could never be with. Fiona started to get up and turned to the door when a hand caught her arm. She froze. 'He is touching my arm!' she thought to herself. She wanted to smile but thought it wouldn't be right. She turned around to look at him. Her innocent face confused him. If you could read his thoughts, you would probably be hearing 'why isn't she scared of me?'. She looks at him to see that he had gotten up to go to her. He motioned for her to sit down. "You-You want me to sit with you?" said Fiona, half questioning him and half reassuring herself that he wants her to sit with him. He nodded. Fiona couldn't help but blush this time. Although, she couldn't hide her blush from him. Michael saw her emotion and for the first time also showed an emotion. His eyebrows lifted to show the emotion of surprise. He was probably thinking at this moment, 'she likes me?' The both sat down on his hospital bed for a while, saying nothing. "Can I-can I ask you something?" said Mina, fiddling with the fabric of her nurse uniform. Michael nodded. "I know that you don't like to talk, but I was wondering if you could speak in sign language, because then you could talk to me." She caught her mistake of releasing to much information, and corrected it fast. "I mean-if you want to…". He shook his head. "Oh, well I know sign language…so if you wanted to learn it, so you don't have to speak to people to communicate, I could teach it to you". He nodded and for most of the night she taught him sign language. By the end of her shift, which was when everyone left the building at 10pm, a bell rang. It had been a couple of hours since Fiona had came into Michael's room, and was falling asleep while sitting, when the bell rang. She shot up when it rang and at first forgot where she was. She suddenly realized that she had been half asleep on Michael's shoulder for some time. "Oh, I am so sorry," said Fiona getting up for the bed, blushing like mad. He moved his hands to create a sign in sign language. It meant "Its okay". She smiled, "you learn quickly". He stared at her. "My shift is over' said Fiona, "but I will be back tomorrow morning". She headed for the door. "Keeping practicing sign language though, I am happy you learned it". Fiona tried to open the door. It locks from the inside so Fiona searched for her key in her pocket. It wasn't there. "Oh no, I left my key on the cart outside. I am so ignorant". She turned around. Michael made another few signs with his hands. "No I didn't leave the key outside on purpose!" said Fiona with a smile. "I am not perverted like other girls". She laughed. Michael tried to smile and managed to make a grin. "Oh so you can smile?" said Fiona teasingly. She laughed again. Michael again made signs with his hands. It meant, "I can but I don't choose to". "Oh" said Fiona erasing her smile from her face. "There was a time in my life like that for me. I don't like to talk about it though…" Michael made a sign that meant "same here". "Oh", said Fiona. "Anyways, I am stuck here until the janitors come in the morning. So if it's ok I think I have to stay in here for the night". "Okay" said Michael in sign language. She sat in the chair next to the bed, and before long she was asleep. When Michael thought she was totally asleep he picked her up and carried her into his bed. He looked at her fragle sleeping face for a second and then slowly kissed her forehead. He stared at her for a few seconds longer and then walked to the chair and fell asleep in it.


	2. Chapter 2

A while later, when the sun began to rise, Michael awoke. Fiona was still asleep. How beautiful she looked when she is sleeping, he thought. Fiona stirred and rolled to her side. At the same time something slipped out of her pocket and fell to the floor. Michael starred at it for a second and realized it was some sort of diary. He picked it up and read it. His eyes widened after he read it. He closed the book and starred at it for a second, and then looked at Fiona. He put the book back into her pocket. Michael ran his fingers through her hair. He finally knew she liked him back. Fiona awoke from this and turned to Michael, blushing once again. First the first time in about 10 years Michael actually smiled. Fiona smiled back, "good morning", said. Michael brought his lips close to Fiona's and in a romantic embrace, their lips interlocked. The kiss was long and sweet. As the sun was at its peek of color in the rise, they let go of each other. Fiona came up to hug Michael. "Oh Michael, how will we ever make this work", said Fiona sadly as they stopped hugging. "Somehow" said Michael in sign language.

Suddenly the door burst open, and group of policemen carrying guns came in with Loomis following behind. "Michael get you hands off her and step away from Fiona". Michael looked at them with no emotion at Loomis and turned back into his old self. He walked up to one of the policemen and began strangling him. Fiona gasped, "Michael no! Stop please!" she said with agony. A policeman stopped Michaels act of violence by shooting him in the side. Michael fell to the floor. The rest of the policemen began to handcuff him while Loomis came over to Fiona and grabbed her. "No!" screamed Fiona and Loomis forced her out of the room. "Michael!" cried Fiona. Michael's eyes opened and she could almost see an emotion that looked sad.

As Fiona was forced out and into another room she began crying. Loomis sat her down. "Did he hurt you Fiona?" said Loomis, "you were in there all night and we found your food tray and key outside his room". "No" sobbed Fiona, "He would never hurt me". "Tell me what happened", said Loomis. So she told him everything, everything except the kiss she would cherish forever at the end of her stay. "He showed emotion did he?" said Loomis thoughtfully. "Will he be alright?" said Fiona. "Yes, yes he will", said Loomis turning his back to Fiona". "But he will be transferred to a prison for the rest of his life. He is to dangerous for a hospital, and I have found that there is no cure for his illness". Fiona stood up and for the first time since she had met him, yelled at Loomis, "He doesn't belong in a prison! He doesn't have an illness and he isn't dangerous". Loomis yelled back, "Did you see him strangle that policemen! There was no emotion in those eyes, he is pure evil!", said Loomis pounding his hand on a desk. "And what do you mean about having no illness. Damn-it Fiona he hasn't talked in 10 years and he doesn't even show emotion". "All he needs is love!" screamed Fiona. Loomis fell silent and listened to what Fiona had to say. "He smiled at me because he was happy for once. Some one was actually trying to talk to him rather than see what is wrong with him! I care for him, that's what made him smile! Love can make miracles Dr. Loomis!" said Fiona. Dr. Loomis began to calm down. "Are you implying that you love him Ms. Fiona", said Dr. Loomis. Fiona thought for a second, "I-I guess I do love him…"

Suddenly the door burst open and Morren came in. "Oh girl, are you alright? I herd what happened and I came right over.", said Moreen as she hugged Fiona. Fiona and stared at Loomis still. "I don't care if you love him or not, he was born evil, he will stay that way no matter what you do are say, and by law he must transferred to prison. "No!" Fiona screamed as Loomis began to walk out the door. "I will be here to pick him up next week and take him to jail and that is final". He slammed the door behind him as Fiona sank to the floor and began sobbing. All Moreen could do was comfort her.

Days passed and things settled down. Michael was returned to his room and Fiona returned to her job and school. Fiona talked to Michael often and Fiona still kept to herself in school, having close to no friends. Although, after school, Fiona would spend most of her free time with Michael, teaching him things she was learning in school, so he would be as smart as any other high school student.

Diary 2nd entry,

I spend a lot of time with Michael these days. We have been keeping are relationship secret, and Moreen has let me spend most of my time with him. She is such a nice women. Anyways, at school I auditioned for our schools play "Moulin Rouge" and I got the part of "Satine". They say I have a beautiful voice, and I should use it more often. I would if I chose to… I sing to Michael sometimes, he also likes to listen to me. He hasn't said anything yet, but I hope he does before he is transferred. 5 more days, I am so sad. I don't know what I'll do. I don't know what he will do. I can't bear to have him leave.

Heart broken,

Fiona


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona closed her diary. She was in the cafeteria again. As she walked out to go to Michael's room. As she walked down the halls silently, Moreen came up behind her. Fiona turned around but didn't smile her usual smile. Moreen gave her a hug. They walked silently for a while. "I brought my CD player to show Michael the music I will be singing for my play. Maybe we will like it". Moreen nodded, "Any thing from you he will surely love" she said kindly. As she came to his door Fiona said goodbye to Moreen. Fiona turned the handle and went in. Michael was sitting on his bed, but as soon as he saw Fiona he got up to greet her. They hugged and Michael lifted Fiona into the air. They kissed for a second and then let go of each other. "I brought you something" said Mina smiling. They sat down on the bed and Fiona pulled the CD player from her pocket. They listened to the CD until it was through. After that Fiona said he could keep it for a while if he wanted to listen to it. Michael nodded and then said something in sign language. "I wish you could come to my play to" said Fiona, starting to cry. Michael lifted her chin. "Don't cry, it will be okay" he said in sign language. She nodded. For the rest of the time she was there, she taught him more school work and they talked together.

It seemed so fast. The day had finally came that Michael had to leave.

Fiona was in his room, looking as sad as ever. Michael was holding her. "I can't stand this, Loomis will be here soon". Fiona began to cry. A crying voice you would only here if someone is in the greatest agony of them all. Suddenly. Fiona heard a voice. Not just a regular voice, but a beautiful male voice. It was coming from Michael. But he wasn't talking, he was singing. And in the record of all the Halloween movies, this must be the last thing he will say or sing for the rest of his life…

It was from Moulin Rouge…Fiona's play he wasn't going to see…

"Never new I could feel like this, like "I've never seen the sky before.

Want to find each inside your kiss; everyday I love you more than this.

Listen to my heart, can you here it sings, telling me to give you everything!

Seasons may change winter to spring…

But I love you, until the end of time."

(Fiona began to stop crying in agony, but in happiness)

"Come what may,

Come what may

I will love you until my dying days"

Now Fiona began to sing:

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."

They sang together:

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you now,

And there's no mountain to high, no river to wide

Sing out this song and ill be there by your side.

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide,

But I love you until the end of time…"

They finished the song together and hugged each other. "I love you Michael" said Fiona. Michael tried to speak… "I-I love you too".

Suddenly there was a bang from outside and a voice. "Stop him, stop him he's got a gun. That guy is trying to escape!" Fiona rushed to the door and opened it to see what was going on "Fiona no!" yelled Michael. Fiona looked back at Michael to see what was wrong, as a prisoner ran down the hall at the same time. As she turned to suddenly see the prisoner with gun, she was shot in the stomach. The prisoner kept running down the hall. "NO!" yelled Michael. Fiona fell backwards into Michael's arms. "No, Fiona, are you alright!". Michael began to cry. Fiona sang something softly to Michael, "Never knew I could feel like this, its like I've never seen the sky before" She smile. "Don't die, don't die Fiona. Stay with me!" She kept singing: "want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I'm lovin' you more and more." She held her stomach, which was now bleeding madly. "Fiona!" said Michael. "Listen to my heart can you hear it sing, come back to me and forgive everything". "I love you Fiona!" said Michael softly, crying as he held her. "Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you too, Michael, till the end of time…" Her eyes closed and he slowly died in his arms. He cried softly holding and kissing her face. "I will be with you shortly Fiona", said Michael softly. He tried to die, and kill himself, but he couldn't, he had a curse. He finally walked out the door, and with great heartbroken anger, yelled, "IF I CANT DIE, THEN THOSE WHO'S LOVE WASN'T AS GREAT AS OURS WILL SUFFER FOR ME! NO ONES LOVE WILL EVER BE AS GREAT AS OUR'S!" As he ran towards the exit and out of the building, his eyes turned cold and emotionless as his anger consumed him.

Michael escaped from the building that night in Loomis's car, and from that point on, the Halloween legacy began…


	4. Chapter 4

**Skya-Rage**: Hey guys, this is the epilogue to my story. Don't hurt me if I didn't get the beginning of Halloween 1 right. I haven't seen it for a while! Thank you for all your reviews, and yes, I will be writing more (if I get the inspiration). Feel free to give me new ideas for fan fictions. Anyways, so here is the end, yes, the final ending to the story, ha-ha.

Michael ran to the gate of the asylum and forced it open. It had begun to poor with a mix of thunder and lightening. Rage consumed his whole body, for now he had the strength of at least 100 men. As he broke the gate open and rushed out of the asylum, he saw a car's headlights in the distance. 'Loomis' he thought. His mind was full of everything that just happened, and nothing at the same time. He was blindly confused, yet thought clearer than ever. Michael tried to speak, but nothing came out. He tried to run to the bushes nearby, but could only walk. "What is wrong with me!' thought Michael. He walked to the nearby bushes just in time to escape the glance of Loomis in his car.

Michael starred at Loomis as he drove his car up to the gateway and got out of it. 'I'll steal the car!' thought Michael. He was able to drive one because once during one of Fiona's visits, while she was getting her drivers permit, she taught him a few things on how to drive. 'Fiona' thought Michael, in a saddened way. His face stayed emotionless. Loomis walked up to the gateway as a nurse in his car said, "I didn't know they let the patients outside". It was true, the patients had walked outside. When Michael opened the doors of the hospital, all the patients went mad and started running to the doors, well at least the ones being escorted in the hall. 'Here's my chance', thought Michael as he walked into the shadows next to the car. 'If I can't run anymore, I think I should walk in a stealthily manner'. Loomis suddenly realized what was about to happen. "He's escaped!" yelled Loomis. As he said the Michael pounced on top of the car. The nurse screamed as a hand reached into the car and grabbed her hair. She finally pulled free of his grasp and moved to other front seat of the car. Michael then smashed his hand against the window she was now situated at. By now, the nurse was extremely terrified and threw herself out of the car.

Michael jumped down from the top of the car and sat down in the drivers seat. As he shut the door and drove away, he could see that Loomis stood next to the gate and yelled something at the top of his lungs to Michael. 'Good' Michael thought, 'I'm finally free'. He thought for a moment where to go next. Should he go to the school that Fiona went to and see her play anyway? 'No' he thought, 'that part of me, the part that loved and cared is gone. I should focus on taking revenge and getting back at all those who didn't love me'. Michael thought for a while as he turned onto the highway. His eyes widened. 'My family!' he thought, 'they never loved me they only loved my sister. They never cared for me! And when my new sister was born they stopped visiting at the hospital!'. He sped up as though he was mad. 'I'm going home' Michael thought, 'to give my little sister a small visit. He smirked with such an evil smile that if Fiona were still alive, she would have been frightened. 'Be afraid Haddonfield', said Michael, 'Michael Myers is coming home..."

THE END


End file.
